<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Middle of the Night by doverish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933267">In the Middle of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doverish/pseuds/doverish'>doverish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doverish/pseuds/doverish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abo孕期车</p><p>短小</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Middle of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔醒来的时候浑身都湿透了。信息素在他体内冲撞，搅得他脚趾都蜷起来，抵着床单用力地碾磨。他感觉双腿之间变得粘腻，想狠狠地夹紧，又不由自主地想要张大。</p><p>或者说，想要被人粗暴地拉开。</p><p>他的alpha就睡在他的身旁，一只手规规矩矩地放在腹部，另一只手伸过来拉着他。最近他们每晚都是这样入眠。阿尔顿时有点儿委屈，没有alpha能抗拒得了自己omega的信息素，可此时王耀的呼吸都和睡前一样平稳。阿尔不满地轻哼了起来，一把甩开了王耀拉住自己的手。王耀的手又安稳地放回了床上。</p><p>他是醒着的。</p><p>他竟然醒着的。阿尔一脚踹在了王耀腿上。</p><p>他的alpha缓缓睁开眼睛，眸子里没有一点儿睡意。他依旧规规矩矩地躺着，可是看向阿尔的眼神却好像在看猎物，暴露了他此刻的心思。阿尔本来就烦躁至极，被他这样盯着，恨不得立时骑在他身上。可是最近他一直冷着王耀，纵是此时此刻箭在弦上，也不肯服软。他狠狠瞪了王耀一眼，不由分说便翻过身，背对着王耀躺了下去。他的双腿叠在一起，轻轻压着早已湿润的穴口，身体一下子敏感了起来。阿尔觉得自己快要哭了，他想起来把身边的罪魁祸首狠狠揍一顿，再结结实实地在他身上骑一晚。</p><p>真的会有带着那种眼神看你，却依旧规规矩矩地在你身边躺上一整晚的alpha吗？阿尔气得将身下的床单都攥成了一团。</p><p>然后他呼吸一滞，身上的汗珠仿佛都在火里滚过一般。王耀的手攀上了他的腰窝（现在被肚子撑没了）。阿尔咬着嘴唇，脚趾抵着床单嘬在一起。他觉得自己的腰肯定不由自主地向前挺了一些。他想让王耀的手心压得更用力一些，这样就能贴他贴得更紧。他又想让他快些走开，让他和他该死的呛人的信息素远离自己的视线、自己的鼻子和思绪。</p><p>可是王耀偏偏贴近，吻上了他的肩头。他们现在贴在了一起。</p><p>阿尔再也忍不住，他扭过身子，一把抓住了王耀的头发。</p><p>“你要顶着，就顶进来啊！在外面蹭算什么？！”</p><p>王耀由他扯着自己的头发，但笑不语，只将手贴紧了他的胯，向大腿根部移去。阿尔不由得张开了腿，扶着肚子向王耀靠过去。王耀将手移上来，覆在他的手背上，一条腿顶进他两腿之间，轻轻地摩擦。阿尔立刻夹紧了王耀，和他缠在一起，轻轻呻吟着。王耀抚摸着他的孕肚，在他的肩头和锁骨细细地亲吻。阿尔放开了他的头发，将胳膊环在他的后背上，头下意识地后仰着。王耀会意地倾身，在他的喉结上细细啃咬。阿尔的喘息登时变得粗重了起来。他闭着眼睛摸索着，王耀拉住了他，与他十指相扣。</p><p>“阿尔弗，”王耀的嘴唇贴在阿尔的下颌，轻声呼唤他的名字，“阿尔弗，阿尔弗。”</p><p>“嗯……啊！你、你别叫了！”</p><p>“我快要高潮了，我硬的发疼，我想狠狠地操你----”</p><p>“你闭嘴！你、你、呜……你啊！”</p><p>王耀突然抬起阿尔的一条腿，毫无征兆地顶了进去。欲望终于找到了发泄的出口，阿尔舒服得大叫起来。他忘我地呻吟着，扣着王耀的后脑索吻。王耀熟悉他身上的每一个关于情欲的信号，他一边克制着力道，妥帖地扶着阿尔的肚子，在阿尔最敏感的地方抽动碾磨，一边忘情地吻他。阿尔的呻吟全在咽喉里翻涌。王耀的亲吻来势汹汹，却并不让他窒息，有一瞬间阿尔在想，他是不是在给自己alpha的舌头做深喉。这个想法让他更加兴奋，将王耀的后脑扣得更紧了一些。他的蜜穴中吐出了更多的蜜汁，滋润着他们欲望的爱巢，他的alpha已将那里彻底地填满。阿尔用自己的身体紧紧包裹着他的alpha。阿尔喜欢这样。每一次和王耀交欢，似乎都和做爱一样，不仅仅是契合，也不仅仅是所有的灼热和隐秘的痒痛都在高潮中得到了安抚。</p><p>像现在这样。即使自己对他如此冷淡，仍有一部分在为他疯狂。像一把火，烧尽了欲望中本能的兽欲，点燃了他不顾一切给予。犹如风雪夜归般的执着，在推开家门的那一刻结束了所有焦灼的猜疑和孤寂的期盼。王耀的手在他的被沾湿的大腿根上揉捏摩挲，阿尔伸手抚摸着他的胸膛，王耀沙哑地低吟着，用舌头在阿尔的乳头上打着旋，阿尔终于哭了出来。</p><p>“你、啊、再、再呜、用力一点儿……贴紧一点儿、不、不要离开、呜……”</p><p>王耀贴紧了他，将他们的每一寸肌肤都粘在一起，让每一滴汗水和爱液都顺着他们交缠的缝隙融为一体。阿尔的呻吟使他说不出一句完整的话来，他无法再想其他事，只有下体被包裹、被吮吸的灼热，只有阿尔的眼泪在唇边发咸的味道，只有阿尔的手指在胸口和腰间揉捏，电流顺着他的脊柱直窜大脑。只有阿尔。王耀一口咬在阿尔的喉结上，在阿尔的呻吟和尖叫中，和他一起达到了高潮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>